Noble
how should i revamp this? click edelgard to show the page. MATURE CONTENT This page may contain light profanity, violence, mild gore, or other forms of mature content. |-|Canon= Please don’t steal my coding! N O B L E The dark side of her, and my altsona, can be found here. Noble is Pokeball's sona and meme gamer drago. Don't steal/edit/use. A P P E A R A N C E You open the door. You see a dragon. By herself. She seems to enjoy herself. She's basically Bernadetta von Varley; she never leaves the room and doesn't like coming out, but this time she allows you in. You open the door and see her writing. Noble writing, reading, studying, or really just doing anything with her technology. Surprisingly, her name describes her exactly. She wears a carmine necklace with some black glasses. Why does she wear black glasses? Her blue eyes don't allow her to see very well, as she has nearsightedness. Her scales are mostly a jet black with a very dark green that almost looks black underneath. Her stars shine bright during the night. Some of her scales shine like crystals. Those come from her distant SeaWing genes that she has almost none of. They say they shine often, even if she's in a dark room. She says that she got her SeaWing genes from her ancestor over 100 years ago and they already became distant. P E R S O N A L I T Y Noble is usually very calm if things go her way, as she does not like to be angered. When she is angered, you can tell that her eyes can definitely show fury, as she can also be a bit violent when she is too angered. As a Pisces, Noble is very sensitive and creative and usually likes to be left alone while working and is extremely angry when bothered. She hates cruelty of any kind and criticism when it's not constructive. You'll often see her draw a dragon during art, and when she is asked to draw a human, a stick figure. Why? She's not lazy or anything; she hates to draw humans and they always turn out terrible, but her dragon drawings always turn out nice somehow. H I S T O R Y Noble's parents, Destinyreader and Battlewatcher, loved each other for awhile, including Noble in there as well. Noble hatched nearsighted and with precognition and mindreading, although she thought it was simply normal vision until she was about five years old, where her teacher noticed her scores dropping down and her squinting. She then got glasses and her grades quickly increased over the years. Her least favorite subject was math. She absolutely hated all the additions and multiplications, certainly division and square roots. She prefers English, as she is a good writer from her being a Pisces. She lives her life playing Fire Emblem a lot on her 3DS and Fire Emblem Heroes on her phone, which she loves to do sometime while procrastinating. She likes to socialize via technology instead of real life. Her birthday is March 7th. R E L A T I O N S H I P S f a m i l y f r i e n d s Bustard: 'She can truly relate to him. Maybe if she gets to know him better, they can be really good friends. 'Tawny: '"Terrified of conflict." Relatable. 'Skysearcher: "I used to be cold too outside of the internet until I met a bunch of people online and became friends with them. I feel like we can relate in many different ways." Sunset: Best friends! The part is that, we can't touch. :( Cactus: "I thought you were a green SandWing at first but then you were a hybrid--" Banana: '"Just hope I don't accidentally eat you--" (Positive) 'Saburra: So relatable on almost everything since we're both loners. Ionosphere: redoing '''Pizza: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-y_lPblNM4 Skylights: Lights in the sky. That's how I thought of your name. Pretty. (Positive) Subzero: "...Didn't I catch you in Pokemon?!" Ari: The personality is so relatable. Alexandrite: redo Twilight: Acacia: Granite]: Before requesting relationships, please make sure we've had a good chat before. Failure to do so will result in your request being ignored. S O N G S I Had A Bike I had a bike Took it on a hike I drove it down the mountain And broke it at the pike It was a blue bike One of my favorite colors Now it is dead Total bummer I was so upset But then I realized It was my own damn fault Epic Pumpkin Man I didn't start that food fight at Jade Mountain With that pumpkin Someone threw that pumpkin And it wasn't me Who even brings pumpkins to school? Some dragons threw poptarts But in my head I thought about the epic pumpkin man Who had the power of poptarts But then one dragonet threw M AND MS WITH THANOS ON IT! Eat Your Damn Sandwich, Kids Hey kids You need to eat your sandwiches Because it's an equivalent of taco bell So kids who don't like sandwiches Eat your damn sandwiches Because I like bacon in mine for some reason OH YEAH SOME FRIED CHICKEN So advice to y'all dragonets out there Eat your damn sandwich, kids Yellow Yellow yellow yellow yellow yellow Yellow yellow yellow yellow yellow What color is mustard? That's right Yellow yellow yellow yellow Yellow yellow yellow yellow What is the primary color of the sun? Yellow yellow yellow yellow Yellow yellow yellow yellow I Dropped My Cellphone I was flying in Pyrrhia with my cellphone And dropped my phone for the third time today Yet it still worked okay Then I took it out For a selfie in the winglet cave My clawmates pushed to get in Knocked the phone out of my talons In slowmo I saw it fall out the cave window Smacked a random SkyWing Their horns cracked my phone You owe me big now bro T R I V I A * Her name is kind of ironic since Pokeball is not noble in rank * Noble is Pokeball's main sona, but Pokeball's main sona used to be Lucina * Her crush is Chrom from Fire Emblem * Distantly SeaWing but has almost no genes; her wings and some of her crystal scales shine like a SeaWing's stripes, though. * Her zodiac sign is Pisces. **Her sister is a Leo, and a Pisces is a Leo's worst enemy, and the two are usually having a conflict. G A L L E R Y Refer to Noble/Gallery. |-|Modern= A P P E A R A N C E Noble walks around with her pansexual pride usually wearing a t-shirt with the theme of Nintendo. She is fairly short, however, but never really cares the fact that her sister, two years younger, is almost as tall as her. She usually wears darker colors instead of lighter colors, as she doesn't care about light colors. Her glasses are a black color that usually slide down her nose a bit, but she isn't bothered by that. P E R S O N A L I T Y Noble is usually very calm if things go her way, as she does not like to be angered. When she is angered, you can tell that her eyes can definitely show fury, as she can also be a bit violent when she is too angered. As a Pisces, Noble is very sensitive and creative and usually likes to be left alone while working and is extremely angry when bothered. She hates cruelty of any kind and criticism when it's not constructive. You'll often see her draw a dragon during art, and when she is asked to draw a human, a stick figure. Why? She's not lazy or anything; she hates to draw humans and they always turn out terrible, but her dragon drawings always turn out nice somehow. Her past is her true shadow. She finds her past embarrassing and terrible to think about. She, however, dwells on it, and she hates it. She remembers once drawing a joke stick figure in sixth grade during science class and the teacher getting all mad. She thought she would've gotten punished after seeing the science teacher tells the assistant teacher, but she didn't and felt guilty that she was going to get a punishment, but she never did. She, which others might say "for some reason" about it, wants a scar on her eye like Scar from The Lion King's due to the fact that she survived living in the shadow of her past. H I S T O R Y Noble's parents were fine with her childhood, but she was not fine with it having to exist. Whatever Noble did in the past, certainly about works she did, she usually (and mostly) felt fine about it. But in the future, when she usually improved at her works, she thought it was cringey work and usually deleted it and replaced it with her new skills. This mostly appears in her writing, but sometimes in her artwork. She treasures her writing more than artwork, however. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Destinyreader: Battlewatcher: Quickstalker: "Stop that!" She is fine with her younger sister being around, but not to bother her. Her younger sister often bothers her a lot just to stress her. She has a bad relationship with her when it comes to socializing. T R I V I A * She hasn't seen/played Danganronpa yet, but she's heard a bit about it, and so far, Kokichi Ouma is her child. *In Fire Emblem Awakening, she has two children: Lucina and Morgan. **In Fire Emblem Fates, her two children are Kana and Dwyer. *She's a cosplayer. * Her zodiac sign is Pisces, but after the thirteenth zodiac her sign was Aquarius. But turns out she didn't change at all, it only affected 2016 born+. *Her favorite youtubers are Phoenixmaster1 and The Shark Puppet *She's in a bread "cult' with her irl friends; they meet on their Discord server. G A L L E R Y see Noble/Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell